Just a Little Love
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Gerald knew he wasn't a good father. But he still loved his son to death. This was why he was happy when Max asked him for help. Father/son fic. No pairings. One-shot.


"Father?"

Gerald wasn't surprised to hear Max's voice behind him. He wasn't surprised to hear how hesitant his son sounded. And he certainly wasn't surprised to find out he was the last person in the whole mansion that Max came to.

Gerald turned to Max, noting that his son was still wearing the red clothes, instead of those silly overalls he wore to work. The child also had gotten rid of his hat. He probably intended to appease his father as much as he could. They both knew what Max wanted to talk about.

Despite this, Gerald feigned ignorance, "Yes. What is it?"

"Um….." Max trailed off. Gerald kept his face emotionless. Max could be very outspoken, energetic and sociable. But not when it came to addressing his father. It was no secret that Max's relationship with his father was shaky at best. Gerald had no one to blame but himself. He had never been good with children, so he allowed Elena to do all the bonding with their son. But now that she was gone, and had been for some time, Max was forced to deal with Gerald for parental guidance.

"What is it?" Gerald asked again in his same deadpanned tone.

That seemed to brought Max to his senses. He even managed to look Gerald in his eye.

"My friend Monica and I…..we're going to the outside world."

"So I heard. You're really making our servants worried about you."

 _I'm also worried about you_ , Gerald thought to himself. He knew Max was a good fighter, but that didn't make the fear go away. Max was going to face up against monsters a lot stronger than sewer rats. He pleaded that his son was careful.

"I know. But it's something we have to do. Still, Monica and I need all the help we can get. That's why I want to ask you for help."

"I see. And what did you have in mind for me to do?" Gerald came to his stern voice naturally. In reality, he was so glad that Max came to him. If he hadn't, Gerald would've offered anyway. No, not offered. Because the word 'offer' would make it seem like Max had a choice in the matter.

No, Gerald would've helped despite what Max wanted. Max didn't know it, but he was still very much a child. Gerald was determined to keep a close eye and make sure that he didn't get in too deep. Max would need a lifeline in case something too drastic happened. Gerald would be that support.

"We need residents to spread out. The future will change that way."

Gerald spoke without thinking, "In other words, you want me to move from our family's mansion, the mansion we've had for generations, to go into a strange land where the houses will be no doubt nothing respectable."

Max flinched like he had been slapped. Gerald wanted to kick himself. He didn't mean to be so hard on the boy. It was just his automatic response. He wanted-needed Max to be as strong as possible. If Max was going to try and save the world, then he needed to be strong. That was why Gerald kept his voice stern, his rules strict, and his affections rare.

Still, why couldn't Gerald have it in him to say a comforting word every once in a while? Why couldn't he let Max know how much he adored him? How much Max resembled his mother? How bright the boy was? How proud Gerald was to be his father?

"You can come back to the mansion any time you want," Max stated, "And the dwarves have a machine that makes a house in just a few hours. We can make you a mansion in no time. You don't even have to pay. I'll find the materials."

Gerald laughed. That would be too much work for Max. The amount of materials needed for a mansion would take Max years to accumulate.

Max glared, clearly taking the laughter as a sign of ridicule.

"Agh! Why do I even bother? I'll find someone else."

Max turned on his heel and began to stomp away when Gerald stopped him with a single command.

"Stay."

Max froze, but didn't turn around. With a sigh, Gerald took out the gun he had ready and walked in front of his son. Max stared at the weapon in confusion when Gerald pushed it in his hands.

"Build it up. And I will do whatever you need me to. And I'd prefer to pay for my own mansion, thank you very much."

The gratitude on Max's face made Gerald's heart soar. Gerald resisted the urge to pat his head. Gerald loved Max, but he was a coward, too scared to show even the slightest sign of affection.

Yes, he knew he was a terrible father. Gerald had doomed himself to that title for all eternity. It was for Elena's sake that Max was saving the world. Gerald was just a stranger who Max knew his whole life.

And Gerald couldn't fool himself to thinking he had a chance to be anything else. Gerald messed up when Max was young, and he was paying for it now.

"I will do it, Father."

"Max," Gerald said before the boy ran off to kill as many monsters as he could with his newly acquired gun, "Say hi to your mother for me. When you see her."

It was the closest thing to love that Gerald could say to his son and he hated himself for it. However, seeing the way Max's face lit up in happiness made him realize that was all he needed to here.

With a nod, Max made his way out of the room. Gerald expected that was that, until Max came back out and hugged him. It was only a second, and Max ran out of the room before Gerald could even react.

Gerald and Max both knew that they would never talk about it ever again. But they were happy it happened nonetheless.


End file.
